Frustration
by Darkness Drake
Summary: A frustrated Evergreen is a pissed Evergreen.


Okay. ELFGREEN FIC, woot! Requested at Mangafox, again.

I´m really glad to be doing these requests, since they've considerably improved my writing style and knowledge of the characters I´m writing about. Thus, this is my first attempt at Elfgreen, so I hope the character´s aren´t too OOC.

Dropped some very tiny GaLe, NaLu and Gruvia moments, too. ;)

-X-

"Throwing a tantrum is manly!"

Evergreen glared daggers at the whole guild, but she glared whole swords at the huge man who´d claimed such a profanity.

She sincerely was used to the guild´s antics and, although she can´t claim they didn´t bother her, it was somewhat comforting because it meant _home_. She would rather give up her self proclaimed Fairy Queen title than admit it out loud, however. And that´s saying something.

The man in front of her managed to make her lose her head like a child, though, and that was quite a feat in itself.

She took a deep breath and looked around.

_´Calm down before you use Stone Eyes on all these idiots.`_

When her foot was stepped on, in the middle of the confusion, she considered throwing sentimentalities aside and telling calmness to piss off. And it especially didn´t surprise her when she noticed she got stepped on by the same person she was frustrated with.

"A man will-!"

"You!"

Her voice sounded more like a screech, but he didn´t seem much taken aback somehow.

"Oh, hey, Ever."

"I thought I told you you´re not allowed to call me that! Furthermore," she stuck her index finger right in the middle of his chest for emphasis, "I need to tell you you´re a big, dumb mass of muscle with no brain cells and you should look where you´re going because not everyone wants to get themselves into useless fights like you and- and- ugh! Your incoherency is rubbing off onto me. See? I´m not even capable of forming a decent sentence. I am out of here!"

She had managed to get the guild silent with her own little tantrum and felt, for a second, quite proud as she headed out until she remembered the white haired idiot and spewed out profanities under her breath again.

As soon as her silhouette disappeared from sight, everyone started speculating.

"She´s PMSing, isn´t she?" Gray tried.

"Juvia agrees with Gray-sama!"

"A real man has PMS issues!"

All eyes fell on Elfman and the guild grew quiet again.

"No, just no. "

Everybody silently agreed with Bixlow, for once in their lives.

"Well, I think", Cana started, "she´s just sexually frustrated!"

Mira had a bad feeling about this. She had a _really_ bad feeling about this.

"What are you talking about, Cana, dear?" Mira smiled sweetly, as usual, but whoever knew her best knew why she was called the ´_Demon Mirajane_` and she was quite prone to show that side at the moment.

But frankly, Cana was too drunk to notice and Cana was too drunk to care.

"I think she wants to come on to Elfman but doesn´t wanna admit it. So she´s frustrated and takes it out on him!"

Levy squealed.

"That´s so cute! Ah, ´you always hurt the ones you love` fits so well into here!"

Gajeel huffed and pretended not to hear that, but if anyone had looked, they´d notice the tiny blush he hid with his new black scarf.

"Ah, it´s just like a fairy tale story!" Lucy agreed and glanced around at Natsu, who was having a pillow fight with fish with Happy, unaware of the discussion going on. She pouted.

"I believe they were getting married, yes?" Erza said, very seriously.

"That was a cheat to get Nee-chan to lose to us in the S-Class exam." Elfman stated matter of factly.

"You know, you don´t seem bothered at all that we´re discussing possibilities about your love life right in front of you." Gray raised an eyebrow.

"A real man will stand and hear what others have to say about him!"

Mira was out of the anger phase and turned to her only other option. Crying.

"Mira-nee, don´t be like that! Wouldn´t you be happy to see Elf-niichan get married?" Lisanna tried to comfort her sister.

"B-but their child…!" she cried between desperate sobs.

"He or she will be a real man!"

"Am I really the only sane person here? He´s not bothered at all to confirm it. And if it´s a ´she`, she can´t be a man. Oh, why do I bother?" Lucy literally facepalmed.

"Elfman, you need to discuss with Evergreen what the name of your child will be, regardless of gender." Erza said too serious for the situation in question.

"_What?_"

Evergreen´s second banshee imitation was slightly better than the first one. She was blushing, but it was impossible to tell if she was doing so out of sheer anger or simple embarrassment.

"Ah, Evergreen," Erza nodded, not noticing the other´s furious self, "we are glad you came at the right moment. We were discussing-"

"I heard you very well, thank you very much!"

"Then," Erza started, still not seeing anything wrong, "you two have a lot to discuss. Out."´

Evergreen almost dropped her glasses when she jumped in surprise.

"Wait! You don´t seriously expect me to…!"

"Why, yes, of course I do."

And with that, she pushed them both out of the door.

"…She is so totally frustrated." Cana maintained her stance.

When the two were alone, Evergreen just turned her head away half to hide her blush, half to give him the notion she was still pissed off.

"So, let´s decide on some manly names!"

She wanted to kick him.

"Listen here! There will be no names, we´re not getting married and we´re definitely not getting a child, _get it_?"

"A man should-"

"Just shut up about how manly things are, you are so frustrating!"

Elfman blinked.

Evergreen snarled

"A man doesn´t shut up!"

She screeched for the third time that day and just forcefully grabbed his collar and kissed him. When she let him go, she immediately turned away and stuttered.

"T-that was just to shut you up. Don´t think it means anything, okay?"

Spying on them from the guild´s window had been its members who cheered low enough for them not to notice.

Except Mira. She just sobbed.

"Told you guys she was frustrated."

Looked like Cana had won that round somehow.

-X-

So…was it okay?:´D

Please tell me, I wanna know if they were OOC or anything so I can improve.


End file.
